


Always Leave Them Wanting More - The Amazing Mumbo x Fan!Reader

by Aceofbuns



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teen Titans (Animated Series) Setting, F/M, Fanon, Gender Neutral, I wanted an x reader of him but there were none, M/M, Post-Series, Reformed Villain, Romance, Self-Insert, magician, mumbo is my fav character, older male/younger reader, slight nsfw, so I wrote this, teen titans villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofbuns/pseuds/Aceofbuns
Summary: After viewing a live performance by “The Amazing Mumbo” for the first time, you find yourself easily falling for the blue magician. Things take an interesting turn, however, after he volunteers you to come up on stage to assist him with his final act.
Relationships: Mumbo/Reader





	1. May I Have a Volunteer?

It was not uncommon to find your fair share of crazy in Jump City, California. Littered with crime, you’d expect to have a run-in with a local villain around every corner. Among these characters was a man who’d had seen a jail cell one too many times that it would put an average criminal to shame, a man simply referred to as “The Amazing Mumbo”. 

Although never necessarily seen as “evil”, Mumbo had a long streak of bank robberies and magic related felons up his sleeve. No one was sure why a kooked up stage magician took upon the act of looting, though it was believed to be the work of the hat and wand in his possession. These items, unlike a standard prop wand or hat, were enchanted with real magic. When Mumbo had originally come across these artifacts, their unknown power had taken over his fragile mind, causing the magician to break loose of his sanity.   
This motivated Mumbo to partake in the life of crime, all up until he was recruited by The Brotherhood of Evil.  
After his initial defeat by the Teen Titans, and countless months being flash frozen, Mumbo sought to it that using his magic for wrong doings just wasn’t worth the effort at his age. He’d set the magical artifacts aside, wondering just what he was going to do with them next.

————————————————

You flashed the ticket above your head, the reflection of the sun’s rays bouncing off of its glossy surface as you observed the contents.  
“The Amazing Mumbo Jumbo’s Magical Matinee Extravaganza”,   
“Talk about a mouth full.” you giggled to yourself, continuing to read the text.   
“Saturday night, starting from 8:00 PM to 10:00 PM, you won’t want to miss it!”  
The colorful scripture, along with the silly title, had only piqued your excitement. A long time fan of magic, though you hadn’t been to a live showing since you were a small child. Even then, no magician was heard to be up to The Amazing Mumbo’s standards; nowadays, it was considered treason if you hadn’t gone to see Mumbo in person.   
Tonight, that would change. You finally had your chance to admire his skill, and you were sitting front row too. 

Later that night, you’d arrived at the Jump City theatre. The building was huge, especially for a local theatre. “Maybe Mumbo himself did something to it to enhance the experience, haha.” You joked, lining up at the front entrance near the ticket counter. 

“I had saved up just enough money for these tickets, they better be worth what I payed for.”  
You handed the tickets in to the ticket counter for approval, then made your way to the hallway that led to the opening door into the main lobby.   
As you entered through the door, the smell of popcorn and cotton candy lingered in the air; the scent of butter blessing your nostrils with each little wiff of your nose. You quickly took notice of the hurdles of people around you: children running around with popcorn and little Mumbo dolls in their hands; exhausted parents after a long day of work, and moody teens wishing they had been somewhere else. 

“Mumbo must sure be something if he’s got this many people coming to see him!” a voice spoke from a distance. 

“I heard he made a whole group of kids disappear once, and then turned them all into animals!” another voice spoke, this time younger and more giddy.

“Animals?” you were tickled with the thought.   
You then looked up at the walls surrounding the lobby: posters. Many posters of who you assumed to be Mumbo drawn in a goofy, outlandish fashion. You’d admit, he was quite the character; the posters depicted a man, around his late fifties to early sixties, wearing classic magician’s attire. His hair was white, sticking up from each side of his head, along with a small mustache and a pointed goatee at the end of his chin. He bore a top hat, had a long nose, and possibly the strangest thing about his appearance was the teal blue skin color. You weren’t sure if it was his natural color or just for show, but nethertheless, it was quite the sight.   
An usher suddenly waved over the crowd to the large door behind him.   
“Come one, come all!” he shouted, as if he were a circus ringleader.   
“Mumbo’s show will begin shortly, so i’ll need all of you to line up in an orderly fashion to avoid crowding the doorway.”  
You lined up, thankfully not being one of those unlucky folks stuck in the caboose. As the line moved, and the usher counted the people’s tickets as they entered, you caught glimpse of the back of a tall man with a long, red cape quickly strolling along into another door near the theatre.   
“Mumbo?” you wondered. 

The theatre room was huge. Its tremendous size certainly caught you off guard, not realizing how bigname of a show this could be. The walls were adorned with crimson drapes, alongside the frontline of the stage. Hundreds of seats among many levels of the room, complete with a blue hue to give the place a douse of mystery: perfect for a magic show. 

“Let’s see, i’m in seat A3, closest to the stage.”   
glancing at your ticket, you couldn’t help but feel a little nervous about the whole ordeal. Sitting front row, surrounded by many people who’s eyes would be locked upon your back the entire show wasn’t exactly inviting, but you were willing to risk your anxiety to see this magician at his best.   
You made your way to your seat, settling down in the comfort of the soft green fabric that aligned it. The room was filled with muttering from the other patrons eagerly awaiting for the show to begin. 

“First time here, doll?” a high pitched, raspy voice asked.   
You gasped, quickly turning your head to your left; in the seat next to you, there sat a man with his legs crossed, holding what appeared to be a cane in his hands. He was facing you, though the room was still dark enough to not yet make out any disernable features. 

“It is, why do you ask?” you declared, albeit a bit shy as a stranger was talking to you.

“No particular reason really, I just find it fun to greet new faces around here! So nice to see the young crowd still interested in magic!”

The man certainly gave off positive energy; you honestly found it quite sweet, and seeing as he was the only one sitting in the same row, you felt the need to continue the conversation.

“Y-yeah, I’ve been into magic for a while, though I had never gone to see Mumbo in person until now, and everyone says he’s the best of the best, so I figured-“   
you were then cut off by the man.

“Oh my! I- he certainly is! I’ve been coming here just about every weekend to see him perform, he’s a real showstopper I tell you.”

“Have you met Mumbo personally?” you asked politely, not wanting to sound too intrusive.

“In a way.” 

“What is he like?”

The man then put his fingers to his chin, in a way that he appeared to be stroking it. 

“Young lady, I think it’s best if you were to find out yourself!” he replied in glee, “besides, the show is starting, so you should turn your attention to the stage, heheho!”

The stage lights showered over the area, blinding your eyes after being so used to the dark. When you turned to face where the strange man was sitting, he was gone, as if no trace of anyone had been there.

A loud voice was heard over the surrounding speakers, announcing Mumbo’s entrance: “Ladies and gentlemen, fix your eyes upon the front of the stage for the master of ceremonies! The meister of illusions! Here tonight for his magical extravaganza, please give a warm welcome to the one, the only, “The Amazing Mumbo Jumbo”!”

You anticipated his opening act, shaking in your seat as you twiddled your thumbs awaiting his grand appearance. He still wasn’t there, which was odd, but with your prior knowledge of magic, it must’ve been a part of the show.

“But wait folks, where is he?” the loud voice spoke once more, acting “surprised” that Mumbo wasn’t there. Suddenly, a single light focused onto a small top hat set in the center of the stage. It started to shake aggressively, then swell up to the brink of exploding.   
“POP!” a loud noise followed by streams of confetti and smoke caught the audience off guard. You covered your ears and jumped in response to the sound, then the smoke began to fade away. In its place stood Mumbo, looking full of pride as he took in the applause of the people in front of him. 

“Thank you, thank you!” he said as he lowered his head and arm in the form of a classic bow.

“I’m glad you all could be here tonight, as I have an amazing show in store for you folks! After all, they don’t call me “The Amazing Mumbo” for nothing!”

The audience let out a laugh, but you sat there quiet and wide eyed. Mumbo appeared as he did on his posters: tattered tuxedo, long nose, blue skin, and everything else, except he didn’t look overly silly or cartoon like. The magician himself was actually.. quite attractive, no, very attractive. A feeling of warmth swelled up inside; you didn’t have to look into a mirror to realize you were blushing. 

“I see we have a few new faces with us as well, how exciting!”   
Mumbo seemed to have glanced his masked eyes over in your direction; was he staring at you? No, that couldn’t be right, it had to be a coincidence. You prayed to god he just didn’t catch you going red. 

“Now, for my first trick.. I wonder what could be hidden up this here sleeve of mine?”

The magician pulled up his left sleeve, “Nothing in this one..” and then pulled up the right, “Nothing in- oh my! What is this?” 

The pounding of drums started playing in the background violently as Mumbo lifted the fabric, and out came a storm of playing cards.   
“Pick a card? How about every card! Heheho!”

The blue man cackled as the cards began to stack themselves into the form of a pyramid. He then enlarged his hands, big enough to swallow the entire stack of cards whole. Mumbo crushed them in his grip, and shrunk his hands back to standard size. He held up a single card, which appeared to be an ace of spades. 

“Why, this is my card! In fact, it is all of them!” 

The audience let out a mixture of applause and “Oooos”, but you could only sit there and admire how dashing the man was. Still, you clapped quietly, not attempting to draw any attention to yourself. 

The night went on with Mumbo showcasing his magic tricks: from the typical “rabbit-out-of-the-hat” gag with several different objects of many sizes, to the transfiguration of children into their favorite animals and back. The whole thing was a sight to behold, and only those who attented could believe it. Sadly, your night of magic was wrapping up, and Mumbo had one last trick up his sleeve before the curtains were to close. 

“This is it” you thought, “this is what we’ve waited for, the grand finale! I can’t wait to see what he has in store for u-“ 

“You’ve all been such a wonderful audience tonight!” Mumbo’s loud voice cut you off, as you directed your eyes back towards the stage. Even if Mumbo was referring to everyone in the room, you couldn’t help but feel he was still complimenting you for being so patient with him. 

“aaaand now, for my final trick of the night.. i’m going to need a special volunteer!” 

“A volunteer?” that was nearly unheard of with Mumbo; he had such pride in his magical ability that you’d figure a volunteer was the last thing he needed, especially for the wrap-up. No doubt about it, whoever he’d pick would be both the luckiest, and unluckiest, human on Earth. 

“First, i’ll need a drumroll!” Mumbo commanded, as he waved his hand to motion the drummer to play. “Lights!” shouted the magician excitedly.   
The drums pounded, the lights fluttered over the patrons as an ear of suspense reared its head into the room. The lights kept moving, and several people were clasping their hands together, hoping to be picked. 

“I’ll have..” Mumbo paused, waiting for the lights to stop.

Suddenly, the area in which you were sitting got brighter, nearly blinding your eyes. You looked up, squinting at the light above you. 

“Oh god..” you feared the worst.

“This young lady right here!” Mumbo shouted, pointing his index finger directly at you. Your face began to flush once more, your stomach turned as you became nauseous at the thought of going up there. People were staring; you clenched your hands tightly to the rails of your seat. 

“No.. please, I don’t think I can!” you were screaming internally, your thoughts begging you that Mumbo would hopefully choose someone else. It wouldn’t matter anyhow, you refused to get out of your seat. 

Mumbo narrowed his eyes at you, then tilted his head in confusion at your behavior. Great, now the showman himself was staring at you. 

“What’s the matter doll? Afraid of a little magic?”  
Mumbo walked closer to the edge of the stage, kneeling down and holding out his hand towards you. 

“Come on up, i’m not willing to pick anyone else at this point. Besides, you seem like a fine candidate for a lovely assistant!” 

You were blushing mad; no way you could refuse now, Mumbo was making it all the more difficult for you. Why did he have to be so polite? That’s not usually expected from a man with a criminal record, so you’ve heard. Reluctantly getting out of your seat, you walked up to Mumbo and grabbed his hand. He lifted you up, and soon you were face to face with everyone who had come to see him tonight. 

“Now my dear, would you mind telling me your name? I’m sure we’d all love to know!” Mumbo asked, playfully tapping his wand to his nose as he gave the audience a smile.   
The question quickly slipped your mind; you simply choked up and locked your eyes on Mumbo, too afraid to face any other direction. He patiently tapped his wand, eyeing you from the side, his profile teasing you.

“I-I’m.. I” That was when you started to shake; anxiety was coursing through your veins, screaming at you to get down from there. You didn’t have to look to see that everyone was judging you, wondering what the hell you were doing. 

“I CAN’T DO THIS, I DON’T WANT TO! I WANT TO GO HOME, GET ME OUT OF HERE!” your thoughts were screaming louder. Hot tears trailed down your face without you realizing it; you hadn’t had an anxiety attack this severe in a long time, and soon enough, you were knelt down on the hardwood, crying silently. 

A tall shadow loomed over you; two arms began to wrap around your shoulders, a feeling of warmth snuggled you softly. You slowly turned your head, and there he was: Mumbo, with a look of concern as he held you close.

“I’m sorry kiddo, I was unaware I would make anyone this uncomfortable bringing them into the act.”  
Mumbo then magically conjured up a hanky, and brought it to your face, gently wiping away your tears. 

“Don’t worry, everything’s going to be alright, just follow along with me, ok dearie?” 

Sniffling, you nodded with a “yes” and grabbed onto Mumbo’s arm as he lifted you back up. You weren’t sure what got into Mumbo; he seemed so kind and gentle with you in contrast to his extravagant behavior on stage. You could feel another wave of warmth on your face as the magician placed a gloved hand on your cheek, reassuring your comfort. 

“Thank you everyone for being so patient with my young assistant, and now, we shall proceed with the grand finale!”  
Mumbo exclaimed to his audience, his hand now gripped onto your own. He turned back over to you, and whispered into your ear: “Let’s give them a doozy of a time, shall we?” 

“Ok, i’ll try, just please don’t hurt me doing whatever it is you’ll do next.” you remarked, still a bit shaken up having to stand in front of a crowd.

“No worries, I’m a showman, no longer a criminal. Hurting people goes against the magician’s code, besides, you’re too much of a doll for me to even want something of such great misfortune to occur, hehe!”

That did it; that made you go full on tomato in the face. Was Mumbo just putting on a show, or did he really find you cute? That was a bit odd for a man nearly forty years older than you, but you put it aside, and tried to focus on whatever trick he was bringing you into.

“Ladies and gentlemumbos, please observe as my lovely assistant here steps into this box of mystery!” Mumbo announced, pointing his wand towards the other side of the stage. A light set focus onto a large, wooden box set to the left of your current position. 

“Just step right inside sweetie, and the magic shall do the rest of the talking!” Mumbo waved his wand over to the object.

The door to the box swung open, revealing a dark, empty space tall enough to fit a single individual. You hesitated for a bit, but you didn’t want to drive Mumbo’s patience any further, knowing of his power. 

“At least he’s not sawing me in half.” you muffled, stepping into the tall box. 

“Now I will shut the door, locking them inside with no way out!” Mumbo proceeded, stepping up to the box. He closed the door, locking the exterior, but not before he gave you a small pat on the shoulder, accompanied by what appeared to be a “wink” through the eyes of his harlequin mask.

“Just hang in there tight, kiddo. You’ll be out faster than I can say “Mumbo Jumbo!””

Enclosed in darkness, you waited. Waited to see if you’d even make it out of that box in one piece. It was at this moment, you analyzed your thoughts again. Except this time, it wasn’t just thoughts of fear, it was also thoughts of.. romance? Have you developed newfound feelings for the magician? 

“and on the count of three, I shall make my special guest disappear! 1..2..3!! MUMBO JUMBO!”

Mumbo waved his wand, a blast of magic aimed for the head of the box. The impact of the spell caught you off guard; It felt as if the whole world began to unravel, the ground shaking like its plan was to break apart and devour you with no escape.  
“Make it stop! Please!” you cried, but no one, not even Mumbo, could hear you. Shutting your eyes, you were unwilling to imagine where the blue man’s incantation would land you. 

“Now, turn your attention back to me as I unlock the door, only to see that they have vanished into thin air!” 

With that, Mumbo walked back over to the box, unlocked the double layered lock and opened it wide. With a loud “POP!”, a rain of confetti and flower petals had taken your place as it all gently danced onto the stage floor. A mix of “Oooos” and “Aaaas” emerged from the seats of the theatre, followed by Mumbo’s look of so-called “shock” in response to your disappearance.  
“My, my! I wonder where they have gone, the poor dear!” 

You found yourself in a dark room; it was similar in hue to the theatre, a mixture of blues and reds lining the walls and curtains. A vanity could be seen in the nearside corner, with photos of Mumbo surrounding the frame of the large mirror. Out of curiosity, you took a peek at your reflection. 

“Still in one piece, whew! That was horrifying, I'm lucky enough that the idiot didn’t kill me.” 

Shaken up quite literally from the event, you turned to see a large bed in the center of the room. It then hit you: you were in Mumbo’s bedroom.

“Why on earth would he send me here?” you pondered, a small blush arose in your cheeks as you played out all the possible scenarios in your head. Oh boy, you were already going there. Walking over to the bed, you ran a hand across the linen velvet. It was so soft, as if the sheets were inviting you to lay in them. 

“Are these made of magic too?” you giggled, tempted to plop right on top and forget all the anxieties that had plagued you that night. So you did; the plush mattress hugging your body as you layed there, your eyes blinking , slowing down their pace until it was impossible to keep them open. Drifting off, Mumbo’s voice, face, and flair was all that was on your mind, before falling into a deep, relaxing sleep. 

“TA-DA!”  
The shrill voice of Mumbo was the next thing you heard, before you awoke back in the place you were before. The door to the box was open, Mumbo holding the rim as he greeted you with a large smile. It took a moment for you to realize you were now facing those people again, but the only thing you could wonder now was “What the hell did that lunatic just do to me?”

“Mwah, mwah!” Mumbo blew kisses back at his patrons, turning to face them proudly. “Thank you again for being such a great audience!” The magician followed his words with the signature bow, glancing back at you. 

“How was it kiddo? You look like you’re feeling better already! Heheho!” Mumbo shot out a laugh. He was far too giddy to not know what happened. You simply shook your head at the magician, eager to finally be over and done with the whole thing. 

“Well, I wish the nap lasted longer is all I can say..” you responded, the audience now laughing at your remark.   
“SHHH!”, Mumbo put a finger to his lips, “They can’t know what happened, remember dearie? A magician never reveals his secrets!” he firmly mumbled between his lips. His narrow eyes were dominating your frame, making you feel weak in the legs.

“Sorry Mr.Amazing, I-“ 

“It’s quite alright, kiddo! Now, let’s end off our show with one last little trick!” cut off by his words, Mumbo took his wand, holding it upright between his thumb and index finger. He waved his hand over the tip of the wand, and out came a blooming bouquet of white roses.  
“For you, a helpful little doll you’ve been tonight!” 

Mumbo handed you the roses, patting your head. He then lifted your arm, holding your hand, along with his. The magician brought you both into a deep bow, and back up again. 

“I hope you’ll all join me for next week’s show, but until then: keep believing in magic! Goodnight folks!”

Mumbo helped you off of the stage, though part of you really wanted to stay with him at that moment. Instead, you clutched onto the flowers he gave you, blushing as Mumbo gave you a little kiss on your hand before you let go.

“I hope to see you back here again as well, dear~”  
He teased, waving you off as he blew one last air kiss towards the audience, and with that, the curtains closed. 

The room filled with absolute uproar; people cheering, throwing roses and popcorn in gratitude. Some were yelling “Encore!” and some had certain looks on their faces, as if they were expecting more than what they bargained for.   
You, however, were a mess of emotions; happy, sad, confused, but most notably, in love. Like, really in love. It’s as if you craved Mumbo’s extravagance and bright spirit, that or the tacos you had for lunch were getting to you. Either way, you wanted to see him again; you wanted to get to know him, to hear that voice greet you whenever you walked into a room. He had helped you more than he claimed you had helped him, even if he was the one to bring you on stage in the first place. You made it your goal to thank him personally next time you saw him, and that it would be sooner than later. 

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. Adoring Fan

A couple of days had gone by since the night of Mumbo’s magic show. He had brought you up on stage, made you face hundreds of strange people, and even embarrassed you a couple of times. You still hadn’t forgotten the fear you felt walking up there, your anxiety crying out on the inside, but then Mumbo comforted you; he held you, he patted you on your back, and he even complimented you. 

Mumbo, despite being the reason you were brought up on stage in the first place, wanted to make sure you were alright. You didn’t expect a former criminal to be so caring, so kind; maybe the blue man just felt sorry for you, or maybe he saw anyone below him as helpless. Perhaps it was all part of the act, in an effort to gain positive clout from new audiences.  
These thoughts didn’t help suppress your newfound romantic interest in the magician, and you were pink just thinking about the next time you two would run into each other. Part of you felt ashamed falling for somebody so easily, but something about Mumbo struck you as unique. No, it wasn’t the blue skin, or the long nose, believe it or not. It was his passion; his drive to make magic happen! He had flair, he had character, but he also knew when to stop and look out for his fans. He was an entertainer with a heart of gold, and was your kind of showman.   
The white roses he gave you were set nicely in a glass vase on your bedside table. A window was right next to the table, so plenty of sunlight was made available for the frail flowers.   
“So beautiful~”, you mumbled in a tired tone, having just gotten out of bed to get ready for the coming day. You already knew of today’s plans: go meet up with Mumbo and thank him for being so kind with you that night, and perhaps have a nice chat while you’re at it. Anything to get him to notice you, after all, though still too early to confess your feelings to the older man.

You threw on some casual wear: a T-Shirt, denim jeans, and slip-on shoes. You weren’t all about making an impression, so dressing nice wasn’t a common concern for you. After all, you were just stopping by to say “hi!”, right? Not even stopping to make yourself a decent breakfast, you grabbed a banana and called it a morning, eager to head out the door. 

“10:30, i’m up earlier than usual.”, you said, checking the time on your phone. The assumed place you’d meet up with Mumbo was the theatre, as he was rumored to be there almost all the time setting things up, on the count of the high demand for his performances. Like you thought, he had an amazing passion for his career as a magician.   
You walked outside, locking the door before making your way back to the theatre. It wasn’t a far stride from your house, so you typically walked the way there; plus, it was good exercise. However, as it was still quite early, you decided to kill some time by first visiting Jump City’s ice cream parlor. You were in the need for something sweet, as the banana simply wasn’t enough to get you through the morning.   
“It’ll be quick, I’ve got all day. Besides, I doubt the theatre is even open to patrons at this hour.”, you said as you fumbled around in your pockets, making sure you had your wallet on you. Once you were clear, you headed down the street towards the parlor. It was a small shop on the quieter side of the city, so there was not much worry about running into a crowd. The ice cream was also miles better than what you’d get at a regular store, even if it meant paying a little extra for one cone. You made it inside of the shop, the classic chime of a bell ringing between your ears. Surprisingly, there was a small group of people gathered around the bar; it’s as if they were huddled together, looking at something. 

“Do another! Do another!” a small girl shouted. “How’d you do that? You gotta tell me!” a man asked. 

Eventually, curiosity piqued your interest, and you got close enough to see what, or who, everyone was hyping about.   
“Ah ah, a magician never reveals his secrets!” the familiar voice of none other than Mumbo himself assessed the small audience.   
“Small world.” you spilt a shy laugh, wondering what on Earth he was even doing here.   
The blue man then reached over to a nearby woman’s ear, “What’s this behind your ear, my dear? Oh!”, and out he pulled a nickel, “Alakazam, ma’am!” he chuckled, as the group of people clapped for his little trick.   
“Mumbo?” ,you questioned, as the group of people towered over him.   
“Hmm? What was that, now?” the magician looked over the heads of the crowd to see you standing there, dumbfounded.   
“Sorry folks!” ,he muttered, “Show’s over for now!”, he exclaimed, causing the fellow customers to return to their seats. With everyone out of the way, you finally got a good look at Mumbo; he was wearing a white, button-up shirt adorned with black suspenders, along with a pair of brown slacks. He wasn’t wearing a hat, so you could see his pointed arch of thinning, white hair at the top of his head. Even so, he still wore his iconic domino mask. You were speechless; he looked so handsome, even in casual clothing. 

“Ah! If it isn’t my lovely assistant! Fancy seeing you here, doll~”  
The older magician approached you with a smile. All you could do was blush and sweat at his flirty comment, until you uttered a response. 

“Yeah, I could say the same about you. What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be setting up at the theatre?” you questioned the man.  
“Why yes, but even a man such as myself loves to entertain and spend quality time at different locations, dear!” he chuckled, stroking his goatee. 

“I come here every weekend; I sit down, enjoy a nice treat, and get a jolly good laugh out of the common folk! It’s a nice break from a big stage show, plus it helps get the word around.” Mumbo added. 

“Why don’t you take a seat?” he insisted, “I’ll even buy your ice cream, if you’d like!” he then offered. 

“O-Oh, you don’t have to do that! I was just coming over to the theatre to see you; I meant to tell you something that I didn’t have the chance to tell you the other night.” you responded, shyly putting your fingers together. 

“Oh? What would that be, dear?” the magician asked. You stopped, trying to keep yourself together; goddamnit, why did Mumbo have to be so cute? You started to fluster yet again, attempting to tell him. Why was it so hard? You were only trying to say thank you. Mumbo then took a hold of your hand, noticing your struggle.  
“How about we walk over to the theatre, and you can tell me on the way, sweetie. I have to be there by noon to get some things straightened out anyways, for my next performance!” Mumbo exclaimed happily, but all you focused on was the warmth of his gloved hand against yours. It made you smile.

“I’d be delighted, Mr. Amazing!” you replied giddly, excited to finally be spending some time with the magician, and your secret love interest. 

“Alright, it’s settled! We’ll save the ice cream for another time, say next weekend?” Mumbo chided.   
Was he asking you out on a date? This had to be a dream, it all seemed so soon. The man was nearly in his sixties, and you in your twenties, and he was famous, so it was quite bizarre with the differences, but you didn’t care. You wanted to hang out with him as much as you could, and you had the opportunity handed right to you. 

“Yes, I’d love to! It sounds.. fun, Yeah!” you squealed, trying to hide your blooming emotions. God, you were so glad you left the house today.   
“Hehe, settle down dear, we haven't even left yet!” Mumbo laughed, holding the door open for you as you both made your way out of the parlor. What a gentleman, that old magician. 

The two of you made your way over to the Jump City theatre. Mumbo led the way, with you quietly following behind him. You held your arms shyly behind your back, blushing the entire time.   
“So, what was it you wanted to tell me again?” Mumbo asked, turning his head back at you with a sly smile. You stopped to answer him, still blushing. It was easier to tell him, now that you two were walking by yourselves. 

“I just wanted to say thank you, you know, for the other night. You could’ve easily forgotten about me and continued with your magic tricks, but instead, you wanted to help me feel better, and.. you did.” you answered wholeheartedly. 

Mumbo smiled wider, eyeing you through his mask the same way he did that night.   
“You’re welcome, kiddo! Maybe old Mumbo would’ve left you as a laughing stock for the audience, but nowadays, I’d never allow someone to feel scared or uneasy on stage.” responded the blue magician. Suddenly, a new topic of discussion flooded your mind. 

“What was life like back when you were still a criminal?” you asked the man, curious. 

“To be honest with you, dearie,” he paused, remembering his past life fighting the teen titans, “I sometimes miss the drive. It was like doing a stage show everyday, it made me feel alive and young again!” he clasped his hands joyously. 

“However, those pesky kids always got the better of me; eventually, I got tired of having my wand broken and being thrown in jail, where they treat an old man so poorly when all he aimed to do was entertain!” Mumbo followed, sounding quite irritated in his reply. It’s as if he had just fought the titans the other day and lost, and didn’t want to admit it. 

“Being frozen for months wasn’t exactly my kind of magic, either.” Mumbo shivered at the memory.  
“Now, whenever I see a block of ice, I get an awful reminder of that.”   
Mumbo continued, starting to fire up at the memory. He still wished he’d gotten the titans back for what they did to him those years ago. He grabbed his wand and gripped it tight, forming his hands into fists.

“If I ever see those brats again, I’ll give them a performance that’ll make them wish I still robbed the Jump City jeweler! I’ll-“

“Uhm,” you interrupted his sudden burst of vengeance, “We’re still going to the theatre, right?” you shot back at him with a shy smile.   
Mumbo calmed down, putting his wand away into his back pocket. 

“Right, right. I’m sorry about that, kiddo, I don’t know what came over me! Must be the magic infused in my veins, heheho!” Mumbo said with a laugh.

“and that’s also why you’re blue, correct?” you giggled.

“Yes, dear, the magic is why I'm blue. It’s such a good color on me, though!” the magician joked. 

The both of continued your way towards the theatre. You moved closer to Mumbo, where you now allowed your side to touch him. The man was much taller than you, by about a whole foot and a half. He shot you a glare, and then a smirk.

“Getting a little close, aren’t we?” Mumbo teased. 

“S-sorry!” you stepped away, blushing. The building was soon in view, just on the other side of the street.

“Want me to hold your hand, dear?” Mumbo asked, lending out a glove. You quivered at his offer, but politely refused.

“I’m ok, thank you!” you said, flustered and pink.

Mumbo could only smile on and on at your responses. He just had to know you liked him; why else would he be offering you with ice cream dates and hand holding? 

“Such a doll, you are!” he said, as you both walked towards the theatre door. 

“Well, here we are! Thank you for walking with me; it’s quite boring not having someone to talk to on long walks, especially on the way to work.” Mumbo said, followed by a playful pinch of your cheek.

“Wait, what’s this?” he said, before reaching behind your ear and, of course, pulling out a coin.  
“Ta-da!” he chuckled, flipping the coin and making it disappear again.   
“I’m sorry, I just love pulling that trick!” he iterated, before unlocking the door to the theatre. He opened the door, and looked back at you with a grin.

“I assume you want to come in?” the magician asked. 

“Oh, I-uhm, maybe for a little bit?” you replied, your heart thumping two times its normal speed. “If it’s not a bother!” you followed with panic. 

“Of course not! I’d love to show you around, help you get to know all about the place where magic happens!”   
Mumbo led you inside, shutting the door behind him. 

“Let’s start with the dressing room; it’s where I keep all of my suits.” insisted the magician.

“Dressing room, like where he takes his clothes off, and back on?” you thought, as butterflies began to swell up in your stomach. An odd place to begin a tour, but you didn’t make much thought of it, as Mumbo led you to the door. 

“I have to proper up for tonight’s rehearsal, so feel free to look around, but no peeping!” he chuckled, opening the door. 

“I wasn’t thinking of- I wasn’t going to- GAH! Why do you have to tease me like that, anyways?” you grumbled, your cheeks puffed up in humiliation as you crossed your arms. 

Mumbo only laughed, as the both of you made your way inside what appeared to be a huge walk-in closet. Multiples of the same tattered tuxedo outfit were hung up on one rack, with a fair share of crimson colored capes on another. 

“I guess you’re not one for variety, huh?” you pestered the blue man.   
“I happen to enjoy this look, thank you! Why change it up when there’s nothing wrong with it?” Mumbo sneered, grabbing one of the suits. 

“I was only joking, keep your hat on.” you replied.

“Haha, now go make yourself at home while I change!” Mumbo said, a slight change in his happy-go-lucky tone to somewhat self-important. You only wanted to joke with him; you weren’t trying to make him upset. 

“I happen to own a blue cape too, in case you wanted to know.” 

Mumbo mentioned, as he began to slip off his suspenders. You turned away, trying so hard not to peek at the man, but the sound of buttons being undone and pants being unzipped only made it more difficult to not at least take a little peek.   
There Mumbo was, standing nearly butt naked, aside from a pair of bunny patterned underwear. A man in his late fifties was wearing bunny underwear, how adorable.   
You couldn’t help yourself, and let out a small snicker, that soon turned into a giggle. 

“You’re not looking, are you- GAH!” Mumbo gasped, quickly grabbing a cape to cover himself with. His face was red instead of blue for a moment, and so was yours, as you shot up in surprise. 

“I’m sorry! I couldn’t help myself, I didn’t mean to stare..” your words shook as you covered your face, fearful of looking the naked magician in the eye. 

“I told you not to look, remember kiddo? Can’t a man have his privacy?” Mumbo replied, as he put on his magician’s suit and cape. He finished tying his bow, and then topped off with his signature top hat. 

“I..” you sniffled, as tears of embarrassment began to form. You couldn’t count on this day to end well, knowing you had upset the magician you adored so dearly.   
Mumbo walked over to you, placing a gloved hand under your chin. He then smiled softly, a sense of understanding could be seen through the eyes of his mask. 

“It’s alright, dear, I didn’t mean to be firm with you. Come on, let’s go see another room!” he added with glee. 

Unsure of how much further you were willing to humiliate yourself, you declined. You felt it was best to head home and save the tour for another day.

“I think i’ll be heading back home now, i’m sorry. I don’t want to stick around for too long, besides, I have things I should be doing right now. I appreciate the offer, though, you’ve been so kind! I don’t know how to thank you.” you said, sounding melancholic in tone. 

Mumbo only shook his head, placing a hand on your shoulder.   
“I understand, kiddo, you’re perfectly fine!” he chuckled, placing a hand on the doorknob. 

“You sure you don’t want to stay? I have many neat things in my bedroom here that you’d probably find interest in!” Mumbo asked, reassuring your decision. Ironically, the object of interest was right in front of you. 

“I’ll be ok, I promise, Mr. Amazing!” you smiled at the man, not wanting to give the impression you were insecure. 

“Alrighty, I’ll see you here tomorrow night then, right?” smirked the magician, as he opened the door, allowing your leave. 

“Absolutely! Your magic, it’s.. amazing!” you chided.

Mumbo waved you goodbye, as he headed towards the direction of what you assumed to be the bedroom. You attempted to turn back towards the front entrance, but something was pulling you away. You really wanted to stay, wanted to see what Mumbo had in store. He was such an exciting man, you couldn’t believe you just said “no” to him, because you were scared? Insecure of your own romantic feelings? You didn’t care anymore, house chores can wait. You decided to follow Mumbo, but not before giving him some distance so he wouldn’t notice you. 

Mumbo strolled through the halls, with you quietly following behind. His cape swayed through the air lightly as he made his way over to his bedroom. He attempted to open the door, until he caught a glimpse of the reflection in the doorknob; your reflection. The magician then turned around to greet you once more, surprised to see you somehow found your way around the building. 

“I knew you couldn’t stay away, dear!”  
Mumbo held back a chuckle, moving to ruffle your hair playfully. 

“It’s no trouble, I was just-“ you attempted to speak, however, the magician had cut you off with his kind touch.

Your cheeks began to blush once more as you felt the fabric of his glove brush through your locks. He touched you again, only making it harder to hide the fact you’d fallen for him between the short time you two interacted. 

“.. heading out.”

Mumbo stared back at you with a wide grin.

“Heheho, just messin’ with ya, kiddo! It’s always nice to see a fan wanting more of “The Amazing Mumbo”, even if they don’t decide to tip me.” he said jokingly, jerking the key into the doorknob.   
He entered his room, turning back to still catch you standing at the doorway. 

“My offer is still up for grabs, if you wish to come in~” spoke the older magician, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Mumbo- Mr. Amazing.. I came back because I-“ you were interrupted by Mumbo shushing you, grabbing your hand as he pulled you into the room. 

“No need to explain yourself, dearie! As a wise man once said, always leave ‘em wanting more!” he said.

“Now, why don’t you come help me organize some of these props around? This place could use a decluttering session, don’t ya think?” Mumbo smiled.

You weren’t sure how to process his request; he was still practically a stranger to you, but at the same time, his presence gave off a comforting vibe. It was like you felt safe being around this man, or maybe it was just his calming reassurance on stage when you had to be in front of all those people. Either way, you wanted to be around him, even if you didn’t trust the magician completely. 

“Can’t you just use your magic to clean up? It sounds a lot easier and quicker than carrying around heavy boxes.” you questioned. 

“Ah, but it’s no fun that way! Sometimes, my magic ends up making more of a mess than cleaning it up.” he cackled, reminiscing past occurrences with the wand. You absolutely adored his enthusiasm, it only made him more attractive. 

“Alright, but no tricks this time!” you agreed, a smile reforming between your cheeks.   
You were now certain you wanted to get your feelings out to Mumbo, as it was becoming increasingly difficult to hide them, despite prior plans to wait a while longer. The thought of approaching him was nerve racking, but seeing as you were alone with the magician, it was deemed a perfect opportunity. 

While sifting through the boxes, you noticed a bunch of old timey magic props in the contents. You picked up an old, dusty hat, similar to the magic hat that adorned Mumbo’s head. There was also a wand, though smaller in comparison to the real one, with its center wrapped in duct tape. You placed the hat on your head, in an attempt to mock the magician. 

“and for my next trick, I, The Amazing Mumbo, shall make this clutter disappear!” you spoke in extravagance as you waved the toy wand, mimicking Mumbo’s voice, hoping to get a laugh out of the older man. 

“Hah! I don’t really sound like that while on stage, do I?” Mumbo chuckled, putting a hand to his forehead in lowkey embarrassment.   
“Come on now, show me a trick, Mumbo!” he playfully insisted, sitting down on his bed, crossing his legs. 

“Oh, I don’t actually know any magic, I just enjoy watching it happen, hehe.” you reminded Mumbo, a nervous laugh followed by rose colored cheeks as you rubbed the back of your head. 

“Well, I think that’s just as wonderful, doll~” Mumbo replied, with a hand on his cheek, he now appeared to have his masked eyes set on you. 

You awkwardly put away the gear back into the box, trying to focus on the chore at hand. You caught a glimpse of Mumbo, now standing up, walking towards you. Without a word, he stood right behind you, brushing the back of your head. That only caused you to jump back a few feet and turn around, dropping the box, now face to face with Mumbo. 

“You’re a jumpy one, aren’t ya?” he teased.

As you stood there pondering the magician’s next move, Mumbo took a step closer to you; then another, and another, until he was only mere inches from your body. You leaned against the cold wall, your heart racing as you began to heat up and fluster. This was the closest he had been towards you since the other night, and even then, it wasn’t secluded. 

“My dear, is something wrong? You’ve been looking red for some time, do you have a fever?” Mumbo asked, albeit a bit worried. 

Mumbo put a hand to your forehead, though nothing felt out of the ordinary. 

“No, no! I’m ok! Don’t worry about me, Mr. Amazing!” a panicked voice arose from your lips.  
You gasped as he touched you once more, a light, muffled moan escaped your throat feeling his hand against your skin.

“Hmm, normal temperature.” he said, putting a hand to his goatee in a manner of thinking. 

Mumbo then looked you in the eye; his mask narrowed at the orbs staring back at him anxiously. He faintly recognized your body language: the act of having a crush. He pulled back, rubbing his neck, as if he had no clue how to respond to your emotions. 

“My dear, I'm perfectly alright being addressed as Mumbo. I’m not as self-important as I may seem, despite whatever the folks around here tell you.” Mumbo said, smiling down at you.

“Mumbo.. why are you so nice to me?” you asked, hunched back against the wall in a mess of red. 

“Why are you always so red in the face when I approach you, hmm?~” questioned the magician, now certain of your feelings. 

“Afraid of a little “Mumbo Magic”, dear?~” he cooed, running a glove under your hair. 

You were about to explode; he couldn’t keep this act up, could he? You flinched at Mumbo, grabbing his arm in a means to stop him from going further. 

“Please, I’m just shy is all, I-“ you were now shaking, your body heating up with each word that came out of your mouth. 

Mumbo then gripped your chin, lifting your face up in an attempt to make direct eye contact. He caressed your cheek, causing you to flinch once again at his gesture. 

You submissively whispered his name,  
“Mumbo.. what are you doing now? I told you before, I'm fine.” 

The magician drew his face close to yours, mere inches away from contact. He repeated his aforementioned phrase,  
“Always leave ‘em wanting more, a wise man once said~” 

With that, the older man pressed his teal lips against your own. Your eyes bulged in shock, not expecting such behavior from a former criminal, and current showman, of his age, especially to a young fan.   
Mumbo wrapped his arms around your neck, bringing you close enough so that his chest pressed against yours. You tried to pull away, scared at how long he was going to continue his “trick”, until your eyes closed and you soon found yourself indulging in his kiss. Small, muffled noises could be heard as the magician slowly slid his tongue into your mouth.

“Mmph!” was all you could get out before Mumbo’s tongue was felt coiling around yours. You feared you were enjoying this, and you were. Mumbo then pulled away, saliva dripping from his mouth down to his goatee. Damn, Just when it was getting good, too!

“Sorry doll, but an old man like me needs a breather! I haven’t kissed like that in years.. hehe~”  
The blue man said, panting his words. 

“I, Mumbo.. why would you kiss me.. like that?! I don’t understand-“ you covered your mouth, blushing mad and silently collecting your thoughts.

“Because, dear, I find you intriguing. I also believe you must feel the same way about me, correctomumbo?” he asked, hoping you’d be upright about it.

Your facial expression was all Mumbo needed to continue. Never in your life had you looked so red; it was almost as if he kissed you again, you two would make purple. 

“I may be old, but i’m still open to romance, kiddo~” he reminded you romantically. 

The magician wiped away his drool, before placing his hands on your shoulders. He teased by pulling at your shirt collar, bringing one of his hands to your neck. Two gloved fingers traced up and down it, a soft tickling sensation came along with his touch. 

“Now for my next trick..”

Mumbo’s voice lowered in pitch as he said this. You had no idea what was to come from the blue man at this point; you could only respond with a soft “Please~” before he placed his mouth onto your neck. 

Small kisses were planted onto your skin, Mumbo sucking and biting at your neck as he tightly gripped onto your wrists. You tried holding back your pleasure, but was caught short as several small moans echoed through the room. Your legs quivered, about the same consistency as jelly, when the magician made his way to your collarbone. He let go of one of your arms, placing a hand down your shirt that gently rubbed up and down your nape. His head nuzzled under your chin, his goatee tickling your skin as your chin touched the top of his fluffy, white hair. 

“I quite adore how shy you are, dearie~”  
Mumbo spoke in between his kisses. 

“Quiet makes for a better and attentive audience~“ he added, caught up in the pleasure. 

As he continued, you took your free hand and played with his hair. It was so soft, like cotton mixed with flour. This man couldn’t be real; he was honestly too perfect. 

“Ah,ah,ah~” Mumbo lifted up, stopping his act to move your hand from his head. He playfully looked at you, before bringing you back in for an embrace.

“Only I do the touching around here; can’t have you figuring out my secrets just yet!” Mumbo cackled, forgetting that he’d just practiced intimacy with one of his patrons. 

“Sorry, your hair is just so soft~” you shyly replied, wanting him to continue. 

“So i’ve heard~” the magician confirmed, “Want more of my kisses, don’t ya?” he smirked, lightly touching the side of your mouth.

“Hahaha, that tickles!~” you giggled.

Mumbo lifted you up, carrying you over to his bed. He gently placed you down, crawling over you. Your heart pounded rapidly, your face and body heated and sweaty. Soon, Mumbo’s face was right above your own.  
“Mmm, don’t you look so sweet?~” he spoke, before lowering his face back down to your neck. With each given breath, Mumbo began to feel more romantic. The hot air was felt making contact with the skin, followed by Mumbo pulling down one of your sleeves from your shoulder. 

“Ready for my next act, dear?~” the magician asked, his face now as red as yours. 

You simply nodded, allowing Mumbo to nibble and kiss across your neck. He bit down harder than before, causing you to yelp in pleasure. He then moved from the neck to under your chin, up to your cheeks. The man kept on going, leaving his love marks, until he felt bored of the neck and face area. 

“If you don’t mind, i’ll be traveling downwards~”   
Mumbo incited, then proceeded to run a gloved finger from your collarbone down to your stomach. He snickered, lifting your shirt, drawing circles around your belly button. This caused you to writhe, giggling at the man’s light touch.

“You like it when I touch you, don’t you? How adorable!~”   
Mumbo squealed, moving his hands up your shirt to reach your chest. He rubbed around, groping every inch of your breastplate. 

“My, my! You’re pretty soft yourself~” teased the blue man, as he took one of your nips, and pinched it between his fingers. He went from pinching one, to both, and then light pulling, causing them to grow erect.

“Ah, no!~” you moaned, knowing one of your sensitive areas was being explored. This only motivated Mumbo to take the rims of your shirt, and pull it up over your head completely. You let out a gasp, quickly covering your exposed area. You could only then look at the man with a face of innocence and unsureness. 

“Oh dear, am I moving too fast?”   
Mumbo asked, worried he was making you uncomfortable, or that you weren’t ready. You shook your head, but the magician could still see a hint of reluctance in your gaze. Mumbo was a reformed man of manners, so like the gentleman he intended to be, he stopped his sexual act, and handed you your shirt with a shy smile.   
You politely took the shirt, and slid it back over your head, wondering why Mumbo ceased his intentions. 

“I’d rather we wait a bit, doll. After all, we still fairly know one another, and I'd like to get to know you more before we go steady.” pleaded the magician, taking a hold of your hand, lightly patting it. 

“No need to feel bad, I wanted to do the same.” you smiled back, leaning your head into Mumbo’s chest. He was so warm, funny for a guy with blue skin. Mumbo held you close, placing his head on top of yours in an act of cuddling. Even if you both weren’t too familiar with each other, it was pretty clear: this was meant to be; the magician and his adoring fan, and Mumbo had one more trick ( or request ) up his sleeve.

“I’ve thought about it for a while, but I could use a permanent assistant, seeing as i’m getting older; I’m not sure how much longer I can keep going on my own!” he chided, glancing down at you as he softly played with your hair. 

“You mean.. you want me to be your assistant?!” you shot up, feelings of excitement and anxiety coursed through your veins, already assuming he meant you. 

“Why not? You’re still young, you love magic, and you seem more willing than anyone else i’ve considered in the past!” Mumbo explained, his smile growing even wider.

“But, I’m not good on stage, remember? I nearly ruined your show!” you reminded Mumbo. 

“I can help you, like I helped you that night. I want to get you over your stage fright, and besides, you didn’t ruin my show; if anything, you added to it!” he replied, not seeming to take no for an answer. 

“My mind is made up: it’s you or nobody else, plus you’d make a beautiful showperson~”

Without hesitation, you grabbed Mumbo’s face, and gave him a kiss. He chuckled under his breath, and accepted it as a “yes” to his job offer. The two of you spent the rest of your time together that day snuggling, doing rehearsals, and preparing for the next night’s showing.   
In addition, Mumbo made you do fittings for a variety of sparkly outfits he wanted you to wear on stage. It was degrading, but overtime, you’ve grown to like it. You've also done better helping Mumbo with his magic on stage, growing less fearful of the people watching and more determined to make his show go as planned. You two were officially Jump City’s “power-magic” couple, and Mumbo’s business was booming now more than ever, all because he decided to bring up one adoring fan that night in the theatre. 

END OF CHAPTER TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to ease up the lemon on this one. Wasn’t sure if some would be comfortable with graphic depictions, considering the age gap. Also, the ice cream parlor is little headcanon thing of mine; I wanted to find some way to implement it. I hope you guys enjoyed the first Mumbo x reader fic on the net! :3

**Author's Note:**

> Mumbo is reformed in this story, as this takes place a few years after the 03 series. Remember that this is only fanon, and in my case, Mumbo is a kind, silly yet comforting man ( with a hint of his canon personality, of course )!


End file.
